legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S7 P9/Transcript
(Jessica is seen gathering up all of the slime) Jessica: *Sigh* Finally. I got it all. (Jessica looks over Slimer who seems to have melted a bit and is panting heavily) Slimer: *Heavy panting* So...… Much...…. Jessica: Hold on Slimy. (Jessica picks up the slime) Jessica: I'm bringing it over. (Jessica gets all the slime, goes over to Slimer) Jessica: Here you go Slimy. (Jessica puts the slime on Slimer and she absorbs it) Slimer: *Sighs with relief* Jessica: Feeling better? Slimer: Y-Yeah... I just need to rest here for a minute. Jessica: Okay. (Jessica walks over and looks down at the infants who look sad) ???:..... ???: We're sorry Jessie.... Jessica: It's okay kids. ???: Is she hurt....? Jessica: No, she's just tired. ???: Okay.... (Raynell then walks over) Raynell: Jessie? What's going on? Jessica: The kids overloaded Slimer with their tickling. Raynell: They did? ???: We said sorry... Raynell: Is she okay? Jessica: She melted. Raynell: MELTED?! Jessica: But she's still alive. Raynell: Oh, thank goodness. ???: *Whimper* Slimer: I... I'm okay... I'll... I'll be back to normal in a minute... Just... Just gotta get my energy back... My body will be back together.... ???: We're sorry.... ???: We're so sorry..... Slimer: H-Hey... Y-You were just having fun... Its-Its okay... ???: It is....? Slimer: Y-Yeah... I've...been through worse kids... ???: O-Okay. ???: If you say so. Slimer: *Smile* Raynell: Well, as long as no one got hurt. Jessica: You gonna be okay down there Slimer? Slimer: Yeah.. I'll be fine... You go play with the kids. Jessica: Alright. Raynell: You rest up. Slimer: Okay.... (Slimer lies down to rest as Jessica and Raynell walk off) Jessica: *Sigh* Raynell: Kids got a bit wild with the slime huh? ???: We're sorry.... ???: It was so squishy and fun.... Raynell: Hey don't beat yourselves up about it. Jessica: No one's mad at you kids. Remember? ???: We know Jessie. ???: We just don't wanna hurt anyone. Jessica: We know you don't. Raynell: And you're all doing so well today! ???: We are? Raynell: Yep! Jessica: You've all done great today! ???: Yay! ???: Thanks Jessie! Jessica: *Smile* Raynell: Awwwww. (The infants all smile. It then cuts to Erin and Craig playing around with Fang and the infants) Fang:.... (Fang is seen crawling around on Erin's arm) Erin: Cool right kids? ???: Yeah! ???: That's so cool! ???: Doesn't that feel weird? Erin: Kinda, but it's harmless! Craig: Yep! Fang:... ???: Cool! Erin: Sure is. Fang:.... Craig: *Smile* ???: *Giggle* Erin: Well, I think we should let Fang rest kids. ???: Aww really? Craig: Yeah Fang might be hungry. Here I'll take him to my room Erin. ???: Aww.. Erin: Don't worry kids. You'll get to see him when he's done eating. ???: Okay. (Craig takes Fang and heads back to his room) Erin: So, who wants to play? ???: Oh! ME ME! ???: ME TOO! Erin: Well then! Who wants to play with my mini golems?! (Erin creates some Ice Golems the size of an Infant) ???: YAY!!! ???: Awesome! (The infants play with the mini golems. Alex is seeing this) Alex: Hmm... Well I haven't done this in awhile. (Alex uses his power to use his psy clone) ???: AH!! ALEX THERE'S TWO OF YOU! Alex Clone: Got that right! Alex: Now you get to play with two of us! ???: COOL!!! ???: Can't argue with that! Erin: Come on over bro! (Alex and his clone walk over) ???: Yay Alex! Alex: Ready for some fun kids? Alex Clone: Cause now I'm offering TWICE the fun! Erin: You know I don't know if I said it, this power is awesome! Alex: Yeah it is! Alex Clone: Now you can get more of your big bro sis! Erin: Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Alex: Hey! Erin: *Giggle* Alex: Okay you know what? Come here you! Erin: AHH! (Erin runs for it as the two Alex's chase her) ???: *Giggle* ???: They're funny. ???: Should we play along? ???: Nah, let's let Erin deal with this one. ???: Besides, we got these cool golems to play with! ???: Yeah! Erin: Alex wait I'm sorry! (Alex and his clone are seen chasing Erin around) Alex: We're coming Erin! Erin: You won't catch me that easily! Alex: Hey quick go around her! Alex Clone: Right! (Alex's Clone runs ahead and gets in front of Erin) Erin: !! OH CRAP!! (Alex's Clone grabs Erin and pins her to the ground) Alex Clone: Haha, gotcha sis! Erin: Aww man! (Alex walks over) Alex: Looks like your big bro wins again sis. Erin: Man why do you have to get super strength too!? Alex: Not sure sis, just how I was born. Erin: *Groans* Alex Clone: Now what Alex? Alex: Hmmm.... Erin: Oh come on bro, just let me up! Alex: Or... I think sis should be punished. Erin: Wait what?! Alex: You thinking what I'm thinking? Alex Clone: Yep! (Alex Clone makes Erin stands up and holds her in place) Erin: Oh no! Alex wait what are you doing!? Alex: You know what I'm doing. Erin:... Oh no... No no no please not that! Alex Clone: Oh yes. Erin: Alex please no! Alex: Hey kids! (The infants all look over at Alex) ???: Hm? Alex: You wanna come bond with Erin? Erin: NO ALEX PLEASE HAVE MERCY!! ???: *Gasp* YAY! LET'S BOND GUYS!! Infants: YAY!!! Erin: ALEX NO!!! Alex: Go on kids! She's waiting! (The infants crawl toward Erin) Erin: K-Kids wait! Infants: Hm? Erin: Um... U-OH! I have a box of chocolate in my room! Infants: *Gasp* Alex: Wait what? Erin: Bond with Alex instead and its yours! Alex: !! Infants: YAY!!! (The infants head toward Alex) Alex: W-Wait kids, I'm not the real Alex! *Points at the clone* That's the one you want! Alex Clone: Whoa what!? The hell I am! You're the real Alex! Alex: No you! Infants: ?????? ???: Okay I'm confused... Alex: I'm telling the truth kids! Why would I ever lie to you!? Alex Clone: Kids come on you've been around Alex long enough to tell the real one from a fake! Erin: Hey clone, let me go and we can get back at Alex. Alex: !! DON'T YOU DARE!! Alex Clone:..... (The Clone lets go) Alex: YOU DIRTY LITTLE- (Erin pounces on Alex) Erin: I'LL TEACH YOU TO TRY AND STICK INFANTS ON ME!!! Alex: Erin chill it was a joke! (As Erin and Alex seem to be stuck in some play fighting, the Infants sit confused) Infants:.... ???: Hey let's go find that box of chocolate! ???: Oh good idea! ???: Chocolate time! (The infants all crawl toward Erin's room) Alex Clone: Um, Erin? Erin: Hold on, I'm teaching Alex a lesson! Alex Clone: But uhhh, your chocolate? Erin: It's fine, the babies- (Erin then notices the babies are gone) Erin: !! Alex Clone: They went after you chocolate. ERin: HEY! *Gets up and runs after them* THAT WASN'T PART OF THE DEAL!!! (Alex stands up) Alex: Heh. Alex Clone: We should probably go help. The babies might get hyper from all the chocolate. Alex: Yeah you're probably right. (Alex and his clone run after Erin and enter her room where the infants are seen searching around) ???: Hmmm. ???: Where is it? (Erin is seen trying to stop them) Erin: Kids come on, we didn't agree to this! ???: But you said we'd get chocolate after all that! Erin: Not right now! Alex: *Smile* (Alex and his clone go to help Erin with her infant problem) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts